Naruto When restarting is an option
by Was never us
Summary: After the fourth shinobi war Naruto is left empty. All his precious people had died in the war. Deciding he had nothing to live for he commits suicide. Saved by the gods Naruto is given the chance to start over in another universe nearly exactly like his own. Now stuck in his 12 year old body he has the chance to change the future and protect his loved ones. #GamerNar #TimeTravel
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone this is going to be my third attempt at a story because I am not happy with the other two that I have started. That being said if any of you reading have any advice to improve my writing I would appreciate it. Well let's begin!

"Ok Keanu I need you to do this" -Speaking

'Cmon boss i'm tired?' - thinking

" **How you did nothing today" -** bijuu speaking

' **Well I did watch videos about drugs with the students I was suppose to teach then to basics of object oriented programming'** \- bijuu thinking

 **[Do u want to get fired...]** \- jutsu or game notifications

 _Meh more me time I guess..._ \- Time Skips

* * *

Chapter 1:

A new start:

"It's finally over..." Naruto said weakly before falling to his knees. Just a few moments ago Naruto had ended the war known as the bloodiest, horrific one of all. The war had been going on for 4 years affecting anyone and everyone in the elemental nations. At the beginning of the war Naruto had always dreamed of what would happen after winning the war, parties in every village, everyone joining each other brothers and sister in arm, him ideal world... What he didn't take into account was all the precious people that would die before the end. "Hinata..." Naruto said reminiscing the woman he grew to love over the war. Unfortunately she died two years ago holding off hundred's of zetsu's in a surprise attack attack on Konoha. She held them off for a good 3 hours before any reinforcements arrived allowing all civilians to get into safety. Sakura on the other hand was tortured for days before Sasuke killed her. When Naruto found her remains he could see piles of skin sitting next to her skull. Before they did so they placed a seal on her body making any sense of pain 30 times worse. She had one of the more merciful deaths of all of his friends. Choji, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Sai, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Anko, Iruka,Kakashi,Kiba and Akamaru,Ino, and any other individual he held precious were gone... What was the point of living if he couldn't enjoy it with his loved ones?

Pulling out a kunai from his pouch and holding it adjacent to his throat he heard Kurama try to stop him. **"Kit I understand that you're sad but I can fix this."** he said stretching his arms out inside Naruto's mind.

"What can you do Kurama?" Naruto said tightening the grip on his kumai. "I know for a fact that you can't bring back the dead so I have no purpose in this world!" and at the same time he starting pulling the kunai towards his throat.

" **WAIT!"** Kurama yelled but it was too late as everything around him was surrounded with darkness.

 _In Pure Darkness..._

" **Oi kit wake"** Kurama said trying to wake Naruto up. **"Kit wake up"** this time the fox said it a little louder. Then he snapped **"KIT WAKE YOUR ASS UP"** and soon after Naruto woke.

"E te te te te what the hell Kurama why did you yell so loud?" Naruto said sitting up with one arm while running his head with the other.

" **I wouldn't have to be so loud if you woke up the last 30 times!"** Kurama before refocusing on their surroundings. **"Kit be careful, I have no idea where we are"** Kurama said making Naruto tense up and pull a kunai out.

Suddenly a beeping noise came from behind Naruto making him flip the kunai he was holding and rotate his upper body a full 180 degrees. To his surprise no one was there, instead there was a floating canvas with words written on it.

 **[You have died, Do you want to continue?]**

 **['Y' or 'N']**

Relaxing Naruto finally had time to think about what happened before this. He still had the memories of stabbing himself so he should be dead. Confused he asked "Kurama, am I dead?" as he put his kunai in his pocket.

" **Yes and no kit, you see if this is what I think it is then you're a lucky bastard"** the fox revealed smirking.

"What do you mean Kurama?" Naruto pried trying to figure out what has gotten the fox all giddy. He never gets like this...

Proudly he replied **"Kit my father, the Rokudai Sennin told us bijuu's a story of how he got his powers. He said right after he died he appeared in a room with darkness spreading in every direction. He said one letter changed his life forever...".**

Taking in all of this information Naruto asked " Do you remember what letter he said it was?".

" **Yes, he said it was N"** Kurama added. Without a second to waste Naruto press N and the canvas shattered into millions of piece with another popping up in its place. On this canvas it had a list of things.

 **[Main Menu]**

 **New Game**

 **Load Game**

 **Settings**

 **Help**

" Kurama what should I do now?" Naruto uttered waiting for a response. He got none so he clicked on New Game. Again the canvas shattered following by another canvas to rise from the ground.

 **New Game Settings**

 **Difficulty:**

 **Easy - Medium - Hard - Master**

 **Guide:**

 **Off - On**

 **Cheats:**

 **Off - On**

 **Continue**

Naruto didn't know what to do since he was oblivious to what any of these meant. It seemed so much like a video game from when he was a kid so he went off of his old gamer instincts. For difficulty he put it to medium for now, Turned the guide on and the cheats off then clicked continued.

 **New Game Settings**

 **[Please wait while we save your settings]**

 **Saving...**

 **Complete!**

 **New Game Settings Route**

 **[Please choose a Route]**

 **Future Naruto:** The future's not bright making Naruto Uzumaki to travel through time into the past. With his future strength and knowledge changing the future will be easy. Oh did I say he retains his future strength? Just kidding, he is stuck in his useless 8 year old self. Well knowledge is power.

Permanent Traits:

 **Foreseeable future** : +10 WIS +10 INT 100% XP increase

 **King of Pranks** : +5 SPD +5 CHR

 **Veteran's mentality** : +10 WIS

 **Kami's favorite** : +50 LCK

 **UZUMAKI bloodline:** MP force multiplier, increase xp gain in fuinjutsu and kenjutsu

 **Namikaze bloodline:** namikaze estate(when a jonin or deemed ready by hokage), Yondaime's scrolls

Temporary Traits:

 **Malnourished** : -5 VIT -5 STR -5 DEX -5 SPD

 **The Demon** : -1000 rep with Konoha +3 VIT per level + 3 STA

 **Orange Monstrosity:** -50 rep with anyone you meet for the first time

 **[Rinnegan Naruto Locked: Please complete a run with 'Future Naruto' route before this is unlocked]**

 **[Sage Naruto Locked: Please complete any Route pre descending routes to unlock this]**

 **[Locked]**

 **[Locked]**

Seeing this Naruto thought 'I guess I got no choice' before he clicked on the only choice available. When the canvas shattered instead of disappearing the pieces wrapped around Naruto's body before being sucked into a wormhole.

"God man my head" Naruto groaned before reaching for the top of his head. Instead he totally overshot it, clearing it taking his body with him. Confused Naruto's vision finally came into focus. He was definitely in his old apartment, everything was as he remembered. Sitting up he placed his legs off the side of his bed. Instead of finding slippers he found a month old ramen bowl making him slip and fall on the floor head first. "AHG WHY THE HEAD?" Naruto yelled both his hands on his head rolling in all the garbage on the floor.

"Shut up brat!" the landlord shouted from two floors down

"Go to hell old man" Naruto murmured smirking as nostalgia hit him.

"I heard that you little bastard!" the old man yelled walking up the stairs

'How the hell did he heard me? Whatever' Naruto shrugged and started heading out to train. He needed to rebuild his strength back to his future level fast to prevent anything bad from happening. Before jumping out the window a message popped up.

 **[New Quest!]**

 **Main Objective: Run 5 laps around the village, between each lap do 20 push ups, sit ups and squats**

 **Objective 2: Do 5 more laps**

 **Rewards:**

 **Obj 1 - 3000 Ryo, +1 STA, +STR**

 **Obj 2 - 1000 Ryo, +1 SPD**

 **Do you accept?**

 **['Y' or 'N']**

After clicking yes the panel shattered and circled around Naruto before disappearing into him. Suddenly a small fox poofed out of no where onto his shoulders.

" **Yo kit, what's up?"** the fox said.

Naruto's eyes widened "Yo Kurama how've you been?" the blonde said smiling at having his friend there with him.

Kurama smiled **"Before we catch up I just wanted to explain how this works and all the cool things you can do with it"**. Naruto nodded, **"Ok well first I want you to say Stat"**.

Naruto complied, soon after he said the word another plaque popped up showing intriguing information.

 **Naruto Uzumaki(Lvl 3) :**

 **Age = 12**

 **HP = 10000**

 **MP = 100000**

 **SPD = 5 (10 - 5)**

 **STR = 7 (12 - 5)**

 **STA = 28 (+ 3 each level)**

 **VIT = 35 (40 -5; + 3 each level)**

 **CHR = 22 (22 + 10)**

 **WIS = 24 (4 + 20)**

 **DEX = 6 (11 - 5)**

 **LCK = ? (+ 50)**

 **XP till next level: (50/100)**

 **Attribute points: 4**

"Ewwww what are these stats?" Naruto said shocked and a little disgusted. 'Man I really need to start training'. Naruto decided to increase his embarrassing speed increasing it to 9. He noticed that he was getting -5 on some of the stats. "Hey Kurama, why do some of the skills have -5 points?".

Kurama then explained the traits and how they were affecting his stats. **"Are you satisfied now Kit or do you have more questions?"** the fox said really annoyed since he has been there for the past 3 hours answering his questions.

Naruto smiled "Hai one last question, What do each of my stats mean and what are their limits?".

Tired Kurama advised Naruto to check out the help feature as it will have the answers to all his questions. When Kurama left Naruto started up again "Help" Naruto said when another menu popped up.

 **[Help]**

[Stats, Fast travel, Gear, Jutsu's, Traits, Sleep, Relationships,etc...]

Observing the options Naruto decided on Stats

 **[Stats]**

 **HP - The Amount of health someone or something has, it directly corresponds with the amount of vitality the player has**

 **MP - The Amount of chakra someone has, used for jutsu's. Chance of death is great when below 10% and drastically increased when below 5%**

 **SPD - Speed of the player**

 **STR - Strength of the player**

 **STA - Stamina of player affects how much they can do. When below 30 % affects other stats**

 **VIT = Increase HP, regeneration of MP, and MP storage**

 **CHR = Increases rep players have with others**

 **WIS = ability to absorb knowledge/ overall knowledge**

 **DEX = Increases speed of handsigns, better aim with kunais and shurikens, better hand movements**

 **LCK = increased probability for better loot dropped by enemies, chance of critical hits increased**

Naruto pondered on this for a moment. "Mmk this is pretty much what I expected, now let's go to Fast travel!". The next plaque showed up.

 **[Relationships]**

 **Relationships are broken into two parts. Individual relationships and relationships with villages. Individual relationships are ranked from [Hated, Annoyed, Neutral, Honored, Loved]. Each of the ranks can get the player extra bonuses. When the player and an individual reach Loved they work together flawless and trust each other with each others life. The opposite it true for Hated. Relationships with villages is different ranging from [Hated, Neutral,Loved]. With a loved reputation the player can fast travel to the village.**

"Ok thats pretty cool, now Fast travel"

 **[Fast travel]**

 **Fast travel allows the player to instantly transport to a loved village. This only works with villages that the player has a loved reputation.**

Naruto just scratched his head "Ok now that is super useful, next Sleep"

 **[Sleep]**

 **When the player sleeps on a bed they regain full HP and MP. In a sleeping bag they gain 75% of each, anywhere else they gain 50% or less.**

Naruto smiled 'I take that back, this is the most useful. Now I can train all day long Gear"

 **[Gear]**

 **Everything you wear is considered gear. Gear provides defense which reduces the damage taken from a player's HP bar and instead decreases the defense of gear. Gear can be replaced or fixed with Ryo.**

 **Gear is ranked from [Shit, Below average, Common, Abnormal, Rare, Epic, Legendary]**

 **[Shit]**

 **Might as well be because this gear has either been through hell or whoever made them just needs to stop**

 **[Below Average]**

 **Gear that academy students use to practice, not up to shinobi standard**

 **[Common]**

 **Sold in most stores and is standard shinobi tools**

 **[Abnormal]**

 **Above average tools**

 **[Rare]**

 **Pieces of gear made by 'Masters' at their art in categories like blacksmithing, crafting and such**

 **[Epic]**

 **Expensive pieces of gear that are hard to come by. Can have special powers or can't be processed anymore.**

 **[Legendary]**

 **Only one in existence, vastly boost its users stats.**

Satisfied Naruto yawned. "Now that I got a better understand of my situation I can start!". Naruto then jumped out of his window and started to head towards the inner walls of the village.

 **[+1 SPD]**

'Wow Increasing my stats is so easy!' Naruto thought running even fast than before.

 _2 hours later..._

 **[Level up!]**

 **[Congratulation on completing the mission!]**

 **Rewards: 4000 Ryo, + 2 STA, +2 SPD, +2STR**

Finally able to take a seat Naruto looked satisfied with his progress. Turning to his left he saw someone behind a tree spying on him. "Who is that?" Naruto wondered before another screen popped up.

 **[Ability learned! Observe LVL (0/10) XP - 15.00% MP cost - 0: The player can use this skill to get stats on opponents and information on objects they target. Works on all objects but only on players 5 levels above the player and everyone below. Increase lvl to make it gather more information and increase the level difference.]**

'Wow that was easy now observe!' Naruto thought activating the ability directing it towards the person behind the tree.

 **Hinata Hyuuga(Lvl 8):**

 **Age = 12**

 **HP = ?**

 **MP = ?**

 **SPD = ?**

 **STR = ?**

 **STA = ?**

 **VIT = ?**

 **CHR = ?**

 **WIS =?**

 **DEX = ?**

 **LCK = ?**

 **REP - (1000/4000) Honored**

 **XP till next level: (100/2000)**

Naruto's heart was about to burst, before him was his comrade, his best friend, his lover... Looking through her stats he saw his reputation with her was abnormally high. 'I know that she said she liked me from awhile back but this is ridiculous! I'm not even 7 yet!' Gulping Naruto waved her over with a smile. Popping out from behind the tree was a beet red Hinata slowly making her way over to Naruto. 'What do I say What do I do oh my god she's coming over! Ok Naruto act cool act shwifty'. The gods were facing palming at his thoughts and wondering what shwifty means.

When she got into a reasonable talking distance Naruto smiled while making eye contact with her. Her head fell and she started playing with her fingers. "Hey Hinata-chan!". Hinata turned even redder than before while shyly shifting her weight from one foot to another.

"H-Hello N-n-n-naruto-k-kun h-how are y-you d-doing-g?" Hinata asked still hanging her head while playing with her fingers.

'Man I need to break her out of that habit. I mean it's cute and all but I still prefer her when she is confident' Naruto mentally noted. Naruto sat straight while massaging his legs. "I'm doing good Hinata-chan thanks for asking!".

Hinata was panicking. 'Oh my god i'm talking to Naruto-kun it's actually happening! Is he bored? Am I boring?! Oh no he thinks i'm boring and he is going to leave and not talk to me and think i'm weird and never talk to me again!'. Flustered from her thoughts she turned another shade of red.

Naruto got worried. "Um Hinata-chan are you ok?". Soon after he placed his hand on her forehead to see if she had a cold. Needless to say she passed out and it just so happened that some hyuuga members caught a glimpse of them.

"OI WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIME-SAMA?" one of them said before sprinting over and sending Naruto flying into a tree. Grunting Naruto only got a glimpse of the man before he passed out from the pain.

 _In his mind..._

"God man I need to go to the hospital from all the damage my head has taken" Naruto said sitting up as he noticed his hand plunge into water. Naruto already knew where he was so in a flash he headed towards Kurama. When he got to his seal he shouted to get Kurama's attention "OI KURAMA WHY HAVEN'T YOU BEEN ANSWERING?". Hearing this the kyuubi was confused about how he knew his name, no human should know his name.

Coming out of the darkness behind his prison the nine tail fox put on his most menacing face and shot a wave of intense KI towards Naruto. **"I'LL KILL YOU!"** was all Kurama said while trying to reach Naruto from inside the gate. The boy didn't back away nor did he look scared, he just looked confused.

"Oi fuzzball don't be like that, I brought you a gift" Naruto said before pulling 3 rabbits from thin air behind his back. He threw them into the cage and watched the kyuubi demolish his foot. When he finished eating he was confused.

" **What is wrong with you human? Why do you not fear me!?"** the kyuubi demanded before sending more KI towards Naruto.

"Ma ma why are you pretending to not know me you ungrateful fox!?" Naruto said getting into arm's reach of the gate.

Intrigued the fox smirked. **"We have never met human, I am the kyuubi the most powerful being on the earth and yo-"** before he could finish Naruto cut him off.

"Hai hai yes i'm the jinjuriki of the nine tailed fox, the most powerful being on the earth, son to Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki the previous jinjuriki of you. Then you're going to try and trick me and fail, then say you're going to kill me and fail blah blah blah can we get passed that already?". The fox was shocked, not only was he not scared but he was also a smart ass.

" **Ok smart ass since you think you know everything rip the seal off and fight me"** the fox said pissed to no end at the boy.

"In due time Kurama, in due time but first why are you still acting like you don't know me? We've been together for what 25 years now and you're still acting like this?" Naruto emphasized.

" **Human I have no idea what you are talking about, we have never talked and you're not even 25! Are you an idiot or something?"** Kurama stated with a confused look on his face.

"BAKA" was all Naruto said making the fox clench his ears. After a pause Naruto continued. "Dont you remember getting transported to the pitch black room with the letters on it? How bout everyone that died in the fourth shinobi war? Stop pretending like none of that happened!" Naruto yelled trying to get his point across to the fox.

Shocked at hearing what he said the fox spoke. **"Kit did you just say you got transported to 'the' black room with words?"**.

Naruto was pissed. "Of course we did? Don't you remember?"

" **Kit i'm sorry but I can't say I do. I think I know what happened..."** the fox said before putting on a sad face.

"Well what happened?" Naruto asked anxiously.

" **Kit the me that you know of is gone, he was sent to the heavens when you were sent here you swapped places with this dimensions Naruto. He is gone Kit but safe"** the fox said.

Naruto was shocked to say the least but it'll do. "Oh ok well that's ok, i'll get in touch with that idiot soon" Naruto said before his Kurama poofed onto his shoulder.

" **Who are you calling idiot Baka?"** Naruto's Kurama said before licking his paw.

"YOU BAKA WHY DID YOU NOT COME BACK WITH ME?"Naruto screamed as loud as the banshee use to.

" **Calm down brat if I did that then this Kurama would die. It's not like i'm not going to be here"** said Kurama plugging his ears with his fingers. He then looked at the new nine tailed fox and said **"This boy right here is a pain in the ass but he will accept you. Please look after him like he was your son"** and with this he vanished.

The nine tailed fox was shocked then he smirked **"Kit I think I like you already. Let me train you"**. Naruto smiled back at the fox. Then a screen popped up.

 **[New Quest]**

 **Mission Objective: Train with Kurama and pass the Genin exams!**

 **Obj 2: Get rid of that orange Monstrosity!**

 **Hidden Obj:?**

 **Hidden Obj:?**

 **Rewards:**

 **Main Obj: 5000 ryo, head protector, 1000 XP**

 **Obj 2: +200 with girls**

 **Hidden Obj: ?**

 **Hidden Obj: ?**

 **Accept?**

 **[Y or N]**

After skimming the quest he accepted and turned to kurama. "So when do we begin?" Naruto asked leaving Kurama confused at what he was doing a few moments ago.

' **What was the kid doing? It looked like he was touching something... Oh boy I hope this boy isn't a nut job'** Kurama thought. Breaking out of his deep thought he turned to the boy. **"We will start tomorrow at 4 do not forget'**.

"Hai" was all Naruto said before leaving. In the real world Naruto woke up and remembered what happened before he passed out. 'I'm going to get those bastards back' Naruto thought. Then he heard another voice.

" **We're going to get those bastards kit, No one messes with my students"** Kurama said smiling.

Rolling his eyes he got up and started walking home for the exciting adventure he was about to embark on.

 _4:00 AM Naruto's house..._

Waking up Naruto did his usual thing, made his bed, took a shower and brushed his teeth, made some food then he went into his mind. For the next month the academy was on summer break so he had enough time to get strong. Walking up to the cage Naruto pulled some more rabbits out of thin air. "Kurama, breakfast!" he said before throwing the rabbit in the cage only to get engulfed in a second.

Walking out of the darkness Kurama sat in front of the gate. **"Brat if I am going to train you you're going to call me Kurama-sensei"**.

Naruto ignored him. "Huh, did you say something?" before diving back into the little orange book that magically appeared. Kurama was pissed and he definitely showed it but before he could explode Naruto raised one of his hands toward him and said "Sorry Kura-sensei" before paying full attention to him.

" **Hmpf finally noticed how great I am"** the fox said puffing his chest out.

Naruto Murmured under his breath "Yeah I found out how much of a drama queen you are..."

" **I heard that gaki!"** Kurama yelled sending his KI towards Naruto who again didn't even flinch.

"Mah mah calm down let's start shall we?" Naruto said preforming his best Kakashi impression. Naruto wanted to prank Kakashi by acting just like him when they met. He also was going to change his outfit inspired by Kakashi's and even got a little orange book. It wasn't the usual porn that Kakashi read but a fuinjutsu book made by his father. Naruto had objectives to complete of his own for example getting back on team 7, helping sakura out of her fangirl state and making her stronger. He also wanted to help Sasuke become stronger and increase his loyalty to the village. With that there were many other things he wanted to change such as saving Haku and Zabuza, preventing everyone's deaths and saving Itachi. The only way for him to accomplish any of these things he had to get stronger, so in the span of this month he will get stronger.

Breaking out of deep thought Kurama repeated what he was saying. **"As I was saying brat I made this regimen so that when you finish you should be at least a chunin or higher in the big three categories. If there are any other styles you want me to put on tell me now"** Kurama said sitting down.

"I would like to train in all of the big three styles plus the addition of fuinjutsu and Kenjutsu"Naruto returned looking at the fox.

" **Very well"** and with that the fox was off but came back minutes later with a piece of paper in his hand. He handed it over to Naruto, when Naruto saw the schedule he weaseled out a troublesome before reading over it again.

 **Day 1 training -**

6:00 AM run the perimeter of the walls 30 times

8:00 AM Push ups, sit ups, Squats, pull ups X 1000 each

10:00 AM Basic chakra Manipulation (balancing leaves on head then into multiple leaves on head)

12:00 AM Practice academy three (Henge, Body replacement jutsu, and clone)

2:00 PM free time

3:00 PM Taijutsu training

4:00 PM Genjutsu Training

5:00 Fuinjutsu training (calligraphy)

6:00 PM Kenjutsu training (1000 vertical swings, 1000 horizontal swings)

7:00 PM shower then eat

8:00 PM review what was done

9:00 PM Sleep

Everything was too his liking so he thanks Kurama and was about to leave. **"Wait kit I got one more thing for you"**. Kurama held out his hand, in his hand was a seal that Naruto had recognized to be a gravity seal but one he had never seen before. **"Kit this seal was used by your father to train. It can function like an ordinary gravity seal to help you train but it is more special than that."** Kurama explained handing it to Naruto. **"This seal will negate the feeling of gravity to anyone else or anything else that touches you. For example if you tried standing on a bench with 1000 kg's on you the bench won't break. In fact it would only feel your natural weight. When people try and pick you up you will feel your natural weight"** Kurama said making Naruto nod. **"However this seal can go even further than that can be used in defense and offense by turning off that balancer before hitting an opponent. Instead of just your force it would be your force multiplied by the amount of weight from the seal. For now this will only be for training purposes and I forbid you from going all out in spars with your class mates while in academy"**.

Naruto agreed, "Don't be such a worrywart Kura-chan, like I would hurt any of my teammates but thanks for the seal!" Naruto said running out of his mind after placing the seal on his body.

' **This brat'** was all Kurama could think.

Back in the real world Naruto lifted his shirt to see his father's gravity seal on it. When he put some chakra in it he could feel the strain from the weights. On each of his wrist and ankles were invisible 30 kg weights and over his chest was a 50 kg invisible vest. It was hard for him to move but because he had to gain so much power in that short time it was necessary.

" **Get going kit we don't have all day"** and with that Naruto was off.

 _A month later..._

Training was going good, with the rest ability that Naruto had he was rejuvenated every day. The fox would tend to his soreness which made it even better and he started to see some progress. He got rid of his malnourished status by this time. Kurama chewed him out when all he found in the pantry was instant ramen. He had already started to grow taller! Naruto grew 8 cm's now standing at 154 cm tall! Still not the tallest in his class but now no one could make fun of his height. Also a few days ago Naruto got rid of his orange monstrosity and bought some new ones. Kurama stopped him from buying orange as it attracted too much attention to him. Naruto vowed that someday he will make orange the most YOUTHFUL color of them all! His new attire was based off of the one and only Kakashi. He wore dark blue baggy pants wrapped at the ankle with tape. On his torso he wore a skin tight polymer shirt stretching to his elbows. Over, he wore a dark gray flat jacket vest with a dark red uzumaki symbol on it. On his face he had the same dark blue mask that Kakashi always wore and he wore custom jonin level gloves with a white kyuubi on the left and a black one on the right. Lastly he dyed the tips is his hair red in honor of his mother. All in all his transformation was pretty drastic, no one recognized him at first but when they found out it went back to the same way as before. "Stats"

 **Naruto Uzumaki(Lvl 26):**

 **Age = 12**

 **HP = 250000**

 **MP = 400000**

 **SPD = 25 (40 + 5 - 20)**

 **STR = 30 (45 + 5 - 20)**

 **STA = 46 (45 + 5 - 20)**

 **VIT = 108 (+3 every level)**

 **CHR = 45 (25 + 20)**

 **WIS = 60 (40 + 20)**

 **DEX = 50**

 **LCK = ? (+ 50)**

 **XP till next level: (300 / 40000)**

'Not bad not bad' Naruto thought looking at his stats before dismissing the canvas. Today was exam day and he was ready. The first thing the fox told Naruto to do was to tell the hokage about himself being in touch with the kyuubi. After a long story of half told truths the sandaime understood and told Naruto to be careful about the seal. Putting on his sandals he was ready for the this point Naruto had 100 kg's on each of his limbs with a 225 kg chest plate. It took a chunk out of his physical stats but he at his current level he was still low to medium chunin.

Making his way to the academy Kurama finally spoke **"Kit do not go all out, we don't want everyone to know how strong you are right now. Use only about 15% of your power"**.

Naruto tisked at that, 15% of his power with his weights on would put him a little above his level before he started training. Of course he would pass now as his chakra control was at least at a mid-chunin level but where is the fun in that. With the academy in sight he decided to fuck with it all. When he walked in the door everyone froze to stare at him.

"Hey who's the cutie?" one girl said, Naruto was pretty sure one of the uchiha fangirls as she was standing in a pact with them.

"I don't know maybe we should talk to him?" another girl said making the whole group giggle. They had their eyes on Naruto waiting for him to sit down to sit next to him but to their annoyance he chose to sit in a corner seat already next to Hinata.

With a smile on his face he turned to Hinata "Hey Hinata it's been awhile, nice to see you. How are you doing?".

Hinata replied "I-i'm g-go-od N-naruto-k-kun i-im s-sorry t-that m-my c-cousin hit you back there". Naruto smiled, her stuttering is still there but it's getting a little better. Everyone was shocked

"THAT'S THE DOBE!?" Sakura screamed blowing everyone's ear drums out. Naruto just ignored her and kept talking to Hinata about the weather and training and such. This ticked Sakura off "HA STOP TRYING TO ACT COOL NARUTO YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO BE AS COOL AS SASUKE" and with that she tried to hit Naruto only to be flipped onto the ground in an instant with Naruto's knee in her gut and a kunai at her neck.

"You know Sakura I use to think you were some hot shit and some super genius but after this last month I realised you're just some stupid slut throwing herself at the last uchiha over there. Before you assault someone maybe think huh? I thought that was your strong suit seeing as you're useless at everything else except for waving your tail at Sasuke's command. I guess I was wrong" and with that he let go ok her threw the kunai into the air and had it land in his pocket then sat down. Everyone was shocked, even Sasuke was interested in the class dobe now.

"Ok everyone toda-" Iruka stopped halfway through the door. "What are you doing on the floor Sakura?" he asked her confused as to why she was crying on the floor. Looking around the room everyone avoided eye contact with him except for Naruto. "Naruto do you know why Sakura is on the floor".

Naruto replied "Hai, she assaulted me so I defended myself".

Sakura was outraged from hearing that and even moreso from her emotional state. "SHUT UP DOBE YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!". Still looking into her eyes she couldn't see the usual goofy optimistic Naruto, all they could see was the frostbite inducing stare that he was directing towards Sakura.

He followed up her claim with "I didn't kill you right? If you don't want to be put in those situations dont act like a dip shit and attack fellow shinobi of the village. It's that simple dumbass". Iruka was shocked to say the least, he saw a glimpse at the intensity that Naruto was training at and he was amazed at his progress. He didn't understand what made Naruto change so much. Naruto followed his statement up with another "This shinobi lifestyle that you are going down Sakura is dangerous! You may act like this is all fun and games but this isn't! If we get on a team together we're going to have to trust each other with our lives! How can I trust someone who will hit me for trying my best! Answer me Sakura!" Naruto yelled finally able to catch his breath before waiting for an answer. "That's what I thought" and with this Naruto tried to walk away but after he turned his back she started to yell.

"YOU THINK YOU KNOW EVERYTHING DO YOU. YOU THINK YOU HAVE IT HARD, I HAVE TO LIVE UP TO MY PARENTS EXPECTATION, I CAN'T DISAPPOINT THEM SO DON'T COME UP TO ME WHEN YOU HAVE IT EASIER THAN ME!" with this Naruto snapped.

He turned around a slapped Sakura in the face then he chuckled quietly then built into a full on laughter. Once he stopped he turned toward Sakura and went off "You think you're life is hard? At least you have parents, a place to call home, people to care and nurture you and to keep your from harm's way. When I was 4 I was kicked out of my orphanage and lived on the streets for years. Every year I would visit the hospital at least 20 times from broken ribs, life threatening concussions or kunai and shuriken stuck in my boy from people using me as target practice. At 7 I finally got an apartment in the slums of the village only thanks to Sandaime-jiji but even then villagers found me. They would break into my apartment everyday, beat me, cut me, steal from me. It got to the point where I didn't even replace the lock anymore because it would get broken anyways. From the window's people would throw dog shit and break it 3 times a day, i've gotten so good at handywork that I could beat a so called master. Then we get to the academy, most of the teachers hated me, they wouldn't teach me, belittle me, hurt me or just flat out ignore me. Even today I get treated like shit so don't you ever try to say your life is hard, you don't even know what struggling feels like. The feeling of not knowing when your next meal is going to come, paranoid for intruders so you only get 1 hour of sleep a day, people making you feel like your existence is futil-" with that naruto noticed that he subconsciously was letting his KI out making everyone freeze, even Iruka. Once he released it he looked at Sakura "Haruno-san i'm sorry I went to far" and with that he went to sit in his seat, everyone looking at him with a new light either feeling respect for the boy or fearing him.

Once Iruka snapped out of his shocked state he told Sakura to go to her seat. After he passed out the written exam Mizuki showed up. The man just smiled and told everyone good luck, appearing to not catch the gloomy atmosphere in the room. When everyone was busy Mizuki asked Iruka quietly "what happened?".

Iruka replied "You don't want to know" and went on his way to make sure no one cheated.

Just like the first time Naruto's test questions were too hard to answer due to Mizuki's genjutsu. Naruto channeled his chakra and sent a wave out to dispel the genjutsu. Everyone in the room shocked again by the new blonde. In a flash Naruto was behind Mizuki with a kunai stuck to his throat and said loudly enough for everyone to hear "If you try to sabotage me again I will kill you. I know it was you that **casted genjutsu on my test so if you try something like that again I will kill you. Nod if you understand"** with that Mizuki nodded and Naruto was back in his seat.

Mizuki scoffed and put up a front but in his mind he was panicking "What the hell was that, how did he see through my genjutsu?! I thought he was weak but he seems so strong!".

Then Naruto spoke up "Also if you try and persuade any of the students to steal the scroll of seals for that snake I will kill you". With that Mizuki froze and ran out of the door but he couldn't get away before ANBU got him.

Iruka was the first to ask him "Naruto how did you know that he was trying to steal the scroll of seals?". Naruto turned to him and smiled "It's a secret!" and started on his test.

 _Flashback Hokages office 2 weeks ago..._

"Let me get this straight, you are from the future and somehow ended up in your old body. Now you're telling me that on the night of the academic exams Mizuki will attempt to steal the scroll of seals because he works for orochimaru?" with that Naruto nodded. "Ok Naruto I think you've had too many concussions and it's starting to make you crazy, don't worry my boy we will work this out".

"Jiji i'm telling the truth, I have proof" Naruto said hoping his grandfather would give him a chance. When the sandaime nodded Naruto talked for hours about his father and mother, the secret of the uchiha massacre, jiraiya and tsunade, everything.

"Mmm I believe you Naruto so how should we stop Mizuki" Naruto smiled.

"Well I wanted to do this..." and with that they planned all night long.

 _Flashback End..._

After everyone finished the written exam Iruka instructed everyone to go outside. Next was the taijutsu portion of the test. "Ok then would Sasuke Uchiha and... Naruto Uzumaki step up!". When they heard Naruto's name everyone paid attention, they all wanted to see how strong he really was or if he was just bluffing.

Stepping into the ring Sasuke smirked "Ha you think an outfit change would change anything?! You should just quit and save yourself from embarrassment".

Deep within his mind Kurama was pissed. **"Kid take off the weights"** and with that Naruto complied. Taking off his shirt some of the girls blushed while looking away. Over the past month Naruto's body had transformed from weak and scrawny to a good muscular lean. It still had ways to go but it was still very impressive. Everyone was confused to see that he had a tattoo on his upper right peck. He channeled some chakra into the seal and nothing happened.

Sasuke laughed "hahahaha what was all that suspense for, I thought you actually had something going but it seems you're all talk".

Naruto pissed replied "Well it seems your a hypocrite because all you've done is talk".

Sasuke's face filled with fury "Yeah we'll see about that please start sensei".

Iruka then started the countdown "go after I say begin ok?" they both nodded. "Ok then 3, 2, 1, BEGIN!". As soon as Iruka said begin Naruto was behind Sasuke before anyone could see and and chopped his head making him fall. Before he hit the floor Naruto started walking to the sidelines for the next fight.

Snapping out of his shock he said "Winner: Naruto Uzumaki". No one said a thing everyone just thinking about Naruto. Some thinking about how he got so strong, others how he became so cool while one person was thinking how troublesome he was. Needless to say after that fight everyone forfeited and he won the boys bracket with Hinata winning the girls.

He went up to her to congratulate her during their lunch break. Sasuke had finally woken up and went to sit in a corner while Sakura was sitting by herself, head down. "Congratulations Hinata-chan on winning the taijutsu bracket!".

Shyly she replied "Y-you t-too N-naruto-k-kun, y-you are v-very s-strong" followed by her putting her head down and playing with her fingers.

"Thanks Hinata-chan!" Naruto loudly said before Iruka came in and used his big head no jutsu.

"OK EVERYONE SIT DOWN AND PAY ATTENTION" everyone complied. "Now we are moving onto the Ninjutsu portion of the test so starting with Aburame shino would you please come down". Naruto decided to take a quick nap to pass the time until it was his turn.

*SMACK*

Iruka threw a brush at Naruto who was passed out on the desk to wake him up for his turn. Everyone laughed especially Shikamaru who thought that Naruto and him could be friends by the way he was sleeping. Slowly he rose his hand, stretched his arms and went down.

"Ok Naruto I want you to do the henge, the body replacement jutsu and then the clone jutsu. After that I want you to do any ninjutsu you have learned for extra points then someone spoke up and guess who it was the stick up the ass uchiha.

"As if a no-clan loser like him would know any ninjutsu, he had no family because they all died from being to weak. Just like him his clan is weak, he got lucky in the taijutsu tournament I AM A ELITE UCHIHA NO ONE CAN BEAT ME" with that Naruto turned to Iruka.

"Ne Iruka-sensei what was sasuke's rank in ninjutsu and what grade ninjutsu did he perform after for extra points?" Naruto asked pretending to smile innocently.

"Let's see, he scored a high gennin/low chunin in ninjutsu and he used Fire release: Great Fireball at a C rank borderline B. Sasuke Smiled thinking Naruto couldn't do anything above him but once again Naruto laughed.

"Ok let's get on with the shitty jutsu's so I can show him my skill" Naruto said as he made 10 shadow clones in a straight line. Henged all of them to look like civilians then shifted them around. "How's that?" Naruto said.

"Congratulation Naruto you passed!" Iruka said proud of his student. 'Maybe i'll take him to get ramen later'. "Ok then Naruto show me what you got for extra credit".

"Iruka sensei can we got outside?" he nodded and everyone funneled out.

 _Outside on the training ground..._

"I suggest you all standback, this packs quite a punch" Naruto warned all the students in which they took his advice except for Sasuke.

"Come on dobe we both know you're not that powerful" Sasuke said pissing Naruto off even more.

" **Kit calm down! You're going to mess up our master plan"** Kurama yelled. For the past 3 hours he has been trying to get ahold of Naruto to stop him but he was being ignored, finally Naruto responded.

"I know Kurama i'm not going to do anything about A grade ok? You happy?" Kurama nodded and Naruto went back to the real world. Turning to sasuke he pretended he didn't hear him "Huh? Did you say something?".

Before Sasuke could refute Iruka stepped in "Ok Naruto time to do show us your jutsu" and with that Naruto turned around. Naruto Mumbled something that no one could hear

 **[lightning Release: Will of the thundergod]**

Suddenly Naruto's arms were engulfed with massive lightning bolts which spread in a circle around his body shooting into the sky. Naruto pointed his arms up and shot the lightning at the trees in front of him. When the bolt hit the tree everything went bright. When it was over trees in a vast arrowtip like area were destroyed and every tree and the edges were charred.

Sasuke's eyes were wide open 'Where did this dobe get so much power? It must be mine he does not deserve it!'. Walking up to Naruto sasuke demanded "Dobe I demand you to teach me that jutsu as I am a uchi-" suddenly Naruto disappeared.

Now standing in front of Iruka who was still shocked at the power Naruto displayed he sighed. "Iruka-sensei are we done yet?". He nodded and Naruto used shunshin to get away leaving everyone in awe.

* * *

A/N: hey guys hope you enjoyed, the last gaming fiction I started didn't feel right to me so I made a new one. If you did like it please PM me about it although I think i'm going to move on from it. Anyways like always enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter of this series. I'm really liking the way this series is going and if you guys are as well that's even better! Also expect uploads for this fic to not be on mondays or wednesdays as I am really busy on those days. I'm most likely going to be posting updates on weekend. Well the time to reply to reviews!

Soledge1: I'm glad you're interested in my work! Also I think I am going to start putting new skills that he learned at the end of each chapter. Either that or I will make a visual skill tree something like that! Also I might do just that, I'm introducing dungeons in this chapter so i'll try my best!

SonNaru98 : Nah man or woman! I didn't drop it, just felt like it wasn't going the way I wanted it to go but that one has a lot more support than this one. I'm just going to do both I guess =/ Also great! Glad you like my work

: Sorry which part did I hit the wrong button? I'll go check it after I finish writing this but thanks for reading! Please keep your eye open for any mistakes I made.

Pat123: hahahaha I woke up to this and it made me feel all giddy, thanks for reading!

Also to anyone who favorited/followed thank you and I hope you enjoy!

"Just finished my midterm" -Speaking

'You failed didn't you?' - thinking

" **NO!" -** bijuu speaking

' **...'** \- bijuu thinking

* * *

 **[Maybe...]** \- jutsu

 _Baka..._ \- Time Skips

Chapter 2:

 _Team assignment day... one day later_

After the test Naruto left he slept like a rock, he was happy with all the damage he had done. He was a step closer to breaking Sakura's fangirl disease, he humiliated Sasuke(first step of helping him) and he was catching up with his future friends. Already ready for the day Naruto put on his best Kakashi appearance as he could and proceeded to the academy.

 _Academy..._

When Naruto walked in no one hid their interest in him, he had disappeared before any of them could even ask him questions. Most of the girls questions followed the line how did he become so hot or some other stupid shit Naruto didn't want to answer while most of the boys were staring at him with respect. Most of the wanted to know how he got so much power. Then there was Sasuke who was staring at him like a little kid looking at a candy. Before Naruto could sit down next to Hinata Sasuke was already in front of him.

"Show it to me..." Sasuke said.

Naruto replied looking away with his right hand up "Sorry Sasuke I am flattered by your feelings but I am not gay". Everyone laughed while Sasuke was getting redder.

"THAT NOT WHAT I MEANT DOBE!" Sasuke screamed at Naruto eye smiling at him.

"Mah mah can't you take a joke?" Naruto said sitting on the desk next to them. "So what do you want?" Naruto said pulling an orange book out of his pocket and started reading.

Sasuke twitched "I want you to show me that jutsu you did earlier".

"..."

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!?" Sasuke yelled making Naruto wince in pain.

Closing his book Naruto made the same annoyed look that Kakashi made whenever he would be disruptive. Sighing Naruto explained "Sasuke it wouldn't even matter as we don't know if you have a lightning affinity and you don't have your sharingan" Sasuke understood. "But even if you have your sharingan I wouldn't have shown it to you" Naruto said making Sasuke confused.

"Why not dobe?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto make a really face at Sasuke and explained again "Sasuke how would you feel if you worked 3 months on a technique only for someone with magical eyes pick it up in a second?" Sasuke understood. He hned like usual and walked back to his desk. 'Well at least he is getting better? I think' Naruto mentally shrugged then went to talk to Hinata.

Not to long later Iruka came in and explained how the day would. "Ok then team 1... team 4... team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno" Sasuke tched while Sakura was shouting a victory scream. "And Naruto Uzumaki, your instructor is Kakashi Hatake" Sakura stopped celebrating while Sasuke smirked.

"Great, I can challenge him as many times as I want now that he is my teammate"Sasuke thought he said mentally then lightly blushed as everyone stared at him. Naruto didn't even want to know and just turned back to his book. When Iruka finished he told them that their instructor would be there soon to pick them up and talk.

Naruto got up and opened a window. Sasuke asked "Where are you going dobe?".

Naruto replied "Well seeing as our instructor is Kakashi Hatake, the copycat ninja, son of the white fang, student of the yondaime and known for being more than 3 hours late to everything I was thinking I would get some food".

Sasuke hned then said "Let me guess ramen" Sasuke said so sure.

Naruto smiled "Yeah, i'm going to get some ramen but at this new place called rotten tomatoe. I heard they have some tasty tomato soup ramen so i'm going to go try it".

Sasuke jumped at the name of his favorite food "Dobe I wa-" but before he could finish his sentence Naruto was off giggling to himself.

'Messing with Sasuke is so much fun' Naruto thought running off to Ichiraku's. Sasuke just hned and turned away. Naruto had to hurry up and make it to the memorial stone before Kakashi. He wanted to help the man move on from his old self.

 _10 minutes later... Memorial stone_

Kakashi was going through his usual routine, wake up brush his teeth, eat breakfast then go to the memorial stone. Everything was going like normal until he saw someone at the memorial stone. Now it wasn't unusual for someone to be at the stone but the hair of the person at the stone reminded Kakashi of someone.

Kakashi's eyes widened 'Sensei!' in the split of a second Kakashi was right behind the person who had the same hair as his sensei. He was a little shorter than his sensei, his hair freaky like his as well. When the person turned around he had a mask on just like him. "Sorry i'm not your sensei" Naruto said making the same eye smile that Kakashi makes.

Kakashi finally gaining his composure back placed his right hand in his pocket and tried to smile but it was to fake so he decided not to do it. "Sorry about that, you just look like him" Kakashi said with a glint of sadness in his eyes.

"Don't worry about it" Naruto said before turning and touching the names engraved in the stone. Kakashi looked at his hand to see who he was here to see, his eyes widened when he saw that the man was touching Minato and Kushina's name. Looking closer at the person in front of his without the mask he looked exactly like his newest student Naruto Uzumaki.

"Naruto?" Kakashi asked making Naruto turn.

"Hai?" Naruto replied before tilting his head at Kakashi. Kakashi had seen those eyes before, foggy, tired eyes like they had seen too much. Those were the eyes of a veteran shinobi, one who had been through the shits of war. Why did he have those eyes? Kakashi saddened thinking about how he had failed Minato.

Kakashi was clenching his hands when Naruto pulled out a little orange book and started reading. Kakashi pulled his out and started reading right next to Naruto. Comfortable silence fell between the two before Kakashi said something. "What are you reading?" Kakashi said making Naruto smile. The boy basically had the same thing he had on but they have never met before. Looking at the cover of the book it read Fuinjutsu for beginners. Kakashi wasn't surprised, all uzumaki's are fuinjutsu geniuses.

Naruto smiled then responded "I am ready the book of the gods" Naruto said before taking off the fake cover to reveal the book hidden underneath.

Kakashi shuttered in its greatness "Is that a moonlight version of Icha Icha 2 super pervert edition!" Kakashi exploded with passion making Naruto chuckle.

"Yeah these books are just too good, I see you have good taste as well. Hiroki is the best girl hehe" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head just like his father Kakashi added.

Then it registered "NANI what do you mean Hiroki is the best!? It is definitely Yumiko" Kakashi said one leg on the floor while the other on his seat with his book open pointing to Naruto.

Naruto laughed "I didn't know you swung like that Kakashi-san". Kakashi flexed wondering how he knew him but Naruto just sighed. "I've known you for how long now Kakashi, thank you for watching over me when I was young" Naruto said smiling.

"So you remember me" Kakashi said eye smiling bashing himself for forgetting they had met. That was over 7 years ago, the boys memory must be good.

"Naruto stood now back to what I was saying..." Naruto said with an evil smirk on his face. "Hiroki is the best girl!" Naruto said copying what Kakashi just did.

Pointing his book at him. Kakashi did the same thing "Yumiko is!".

"HIROKI!"

"YUMIKO!"

Meanwhile some pass byer were walking when they saw those two. "Mommy what are they doing?"

"Those two over there I want you to stay away from them. They are perverts" the mom replied.

Her daughter was confused "What's a pervert mommy?"

Naruto blushed from overhearing the conversation the mom and daughter were having Kakashi the same. Naruto mentally smiled 'Step one of getting Kakashi to be his true self accomplished' Naruto said before laughing.

Kakashi bonked him on the head, not to hard, just enough to get his attention. "What are you laughing for baka, they could report us".

Naruto just smiled before Naruto got up, started running and started to yell "Help my sensei is showing me inappropriate books and is trying to touch me".

Kakashi ran after him "Oi, Naruto get back here!".

 _2 hours later...academy classroom_

Naruto ran into the academy classroom to see everyone gone but Sasuke and Sakura. Following him was Kakashi still chasing after him. 'God Naruto is fast or maybe i'm just losing it' Kakashi thought finally stopping to catch his breath. Both of the had a nice run through the town

 _Flashback..._

 **[New Quest]**

 **Main Objective: Get Kakashi to run after you for the next hour do not get caught. After an hour lead him into the classroom.**

 **Accept? [Y or N]**

Naruto smiled(and the chase went on)

 _Flashback end..._

Gaining his breath back he stared at Naruto with an annoyed look.

"Oi sensei only late by 2 hours?" Naruto smiled.

"My first impression of you guys are I hate you meet me on the roof" Kakashi said before shunshining out.

"What did you do Baka!?" Sakura yelled. Naruto just shrugged and started heading up.

 _Rooftop sitting in a circle..._

"Ok then why don't you guys introduce yourself" Kakashi said still drenched in sweat from the chase

Sakura suggested "Why don't you start sensei?".

Kakashi sighed then started "My name is Kakashi Hatake, My like and dislikes arrrrrreeeee none of your business, My dream mmm never thought about it and I have a lot of hobbies" Naruto laughed while the other two were sweating beads. "Ok then now your turn broody" Kakashi said pointing at Sasuke. Both of their introductions went the same was as before. 'So I got a avenger and a fangirl' Kakashi sighed. What he was really interested in was Naruto, he pointed at him and said "your turn blondie".

The atmosphere around Naruto went from happy to hard felt depression. Everyone could feel it, he answered with "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, My likes are people precious to me, my dislikes are those who can't keep promises." Naruto gulped, trying to hold back tears. "My dream is to protect those precious to me! And my hobbie is to train to protect them!" Naruto yelled those last two to stop himself from actually bawling. Everyone was surprised, Kakashi the most as he feels the same way. After losing all his precious people he shut himself off with society and divulged himself into his work. It was only with Gai's persistence that he is where he is today. It started off with just Gai, then Asuma and then Kurenai. If not for them the he would still be a mindless drone in the ANBU. Naruto knew he messed up, he let his mask slip.

" **What am I going to do with you kit?"** Kurama said face palming. Naruto on the other hand already had his mask on. On the outside Naruto was a charming jokester but on the inside he was an emotional wreck. Kakashi could see that which saddened him even more because the two of them were more alike than he thought. Kakashi proceeded to tell them of the test to become genins and the details of when it would happen.

"Well now that we're done you are excused except Naruto" Kakashi said getting a sigh from Naruto.

'Shit, he noticed' Naruto thought waiting for the other two to leave.

"Naruto what was that?" Kakashi asked trying to confirm his theory.

Naruto looked him in the eyes before smiling "what was what sensei" Naruto said with a shake in his voice.

" **Kit you are such a bad liar"** the fox said with a headache.

'Oi i'm trying my best here' Naruto thought without taking his eyes off of Kakashi.

Kakashi wasn't buying it "Naruto you can drop the mask. Don't play with me".

Naruto didn't know what to do until the fox said **"Kit don't tell him, there is no benefit we get out of this from telling him. We need to go now, we still have ways to go in the Konoha dungeon so chop chop"** Kurama said with Naruto agreeing.

With the most Naruto confused face Naruto replied with "Sensei, I have no idea what you are talking about".

Kakashi wasn't believing his front but he knew he wasn't going to get anywhere so he let Naruto go. 'What happened to you Naruto?' Kakashi thought back to his days of watching the energetic kid smiling spouting off immature bullshit. Kakashi shunshined away.

 _Training ground 43..._

" **Ready kit?"** Kurama said worried.

"Hai but before we go stats" Naruto said before a canvas popped out of the ground.

 **Naruto Uzumaki(Lvl 28) Base stats :**

 **Age = 12**

 **HP = 270000**

 **MP = 420000**

 **SPD = 27 (40 + 5 - 20)**

 **STR = 31 (45 + 5 - 20)**

 **STA = 48 (45 + 5 - 20)**

 **VIT = 111 (+3 every level)**

 **CHR = 45 (25 + 20)**

 **WIS = 62 (40 + 20)**

 **DEX = 51**

 **LCK = ? (+ 50)**

 **XP to next level (5000/100,000):**

"Now I'm ready" Naruto said before heading into the dungeon

 **Ranking System :**

 **0.0 - 5.0 : Civilian/Academy student**

 **5.0 - 15.0 : Gennin**

 **15.0 - 20.0 : Chunin**

 **20.0 - 30.0 : Anbu**

 **25 - 31.5.0 : Jonin**

 **32.5 - 35.0 : S class Ninja**

 **35.0 - 40 : Low Kage**

 **40 - 42.5 : High Kage**

 **45 - 50 : Sage**

 **50 : God**

 **Naruto Uzumaki:**

 **NIN: 5.0**

 **TAI: 4.5**

 **GEN: 2.5**

 **PHY: 4.0**

 **MENT: 4.0**

 **Points: 19.5**

 **Rank: High Chunin**

 **Sasuke Uchiha:**

 **NIN: 3.5**

 **TAI: 3.0**

 **GEN: 2.5**

 **PHY: 2.5**

 **MENT: 3.0**

 **Points:14.5**

 **Rank: High Genin/Low Chunin**

 **Sakura Haruno:**

 **NIN: 1.5**

 **TAI: 0.5**

 **GEN: 1.5**

 **PHY: 0.5**

 **MENT: 7.0**

 **Points:11**

 **Rank: Genin**

 **Kakashi Hatake:**

 **NIN: 6.5**

 **TAI: 5.5**

 **GEN: 7.5**

 **PHY: 6.0**

 **MENT: 6.0**

 **Points: 31.5**

 **Rank: High Jonin/S class**

* * *

A/N: Hey guys hope you enjoy this chapter, it was more, emotional I guess you could call it. Just a set up for the next chapter with the dungeon and the bell test. Next chapter will probably end at the start of the wave mission so look forward to that. Also if you guys have any suggestions that aren't crazy impossible or impossible idk surprise me let me know via pm or a review. Anyways chow!


End file.
